Unrequited Love
by Patricia Sage
Summary: We all know that Alec spent most of CoB pining over Jace, but what if the roles were reversed?  What if Jace realized he had feelings for Alec, but Alec's already taken by our favorite sparkly warlock?  Don't worry, it's malec.  Slightly crack-ish.
1. Dreams

**Author's Note: Okay peeps. You know that I adore malec, so this is not jalec. :P I just had this idea floating around in my head so I grabbed a metaphorical butterfly-net and caught it. Enjoy. xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. If I did, Alec wouldn't have taken so darn long to confess his love for Mags. ;P**

The minute I woke up, I had a sudden life realization. I was in love with Alec Lightwood.

Now, I know you don't believe me, but I woke up this morning and there were a bunch of feelings that hadn't been there for my _parabatai_ before. ...attraction, infatuation, lust, adoration... Love.

Now, I don't know how they suddenly came to be there, but all I can remember is that they were brought forth by a dream. I had dreamed of Alec. No, not _that_ kind of dream! Get your mind out of the gutter.

Anyways, the dream had been wonderful. It wasn't even a situation between him and I. Just...images, flashes of his perfect face. Alec looking up at me through his shaggy dark hair, Alec smiling and laughing, Alec with a concerned expression as he applied a healing rune to my arm, Alec sparring with an adorable look of concentration on his face. These weren't just dream sequences, they were memories. How could I have not seen it before? The way he used to look at me, the way he was so bitter towards Clary when I fell for her.

Clary. Lying on my bed, I thought about my girlfriend. Thought about all the little things that I had found endearing and adorable...which I now found to be quite annoying. She was generally irritating herself, I realized. How could I have fallen for her when I had Alec by my side? How could I have let myself get lost in those green eyes, ignoring the blue ones that were always glued to me? Alec's eye color changed with his moods and, whenever Clary had been around, they had been the color of a stormy sea at midnight...not happy.

I had been attracted to guys before this, so don't be all weirded out, thinking that I was converted by a dream. No, I've known I was bisexual for a long time. I mean, how could the angel have blessed this world with me to only have all this gorgeousness available for the females? No, the men of the world deserved some Jace-lovin' too. But, I liked girls better. I mean, guys have their bonuses, like not having to deal with 'that time of the month', and they're guys too so you can relate to one another...not like girls who are always to damn mysterious all the time. But, you know, I just stuck with girls because they were easy.

But now, I looked at Alec with new eyes. Being with him would be worth it. Being with him would be amazing. I sat up in my bed. I was going to make him mine.

So, basically, I thought this was going to be easy. As I got dressed in a sexy outfit, I thought my plan of action through. First, I would dump Clary, because she was really annoying and clingy, and I've found someone more deserving of me. She'd probably take it hard, but she had Simon to fall back on to. Or that phouka. Anyways, who cares about Clary? I want to think about Alec.

I went through a couple posibilities in my mind: Flowers? Candy? Love note? A chinchilla? But none really seemed to fit the amazing person that was Alec. We were guys and I know, from experience, that guys don't like shying around. We like it straight to the point. So my plan of action was to confess my love outright like a man. Yes, that would have to work.

The main reason that I knew this was going to work was because I was sure that Alec was still in love with me. I mean, he's going out with that Magnus Bane (hate him), but everybody with a brain knows that he's just with him to try and get over me. And, really, who can get over me? It's not possible. Yes, I was positive that Alec still had feelings for me, but was keeping them hidden. And I would bring them right back out again!

I looked at myself in the mirror. Yep, I looked pretty damn hot. Who could turn down this guy? Nobody! This day was going to be awesome.

**READ MORE-**


	2. Step One: Dump Clary

THTHTHTHTHJacePOVTHTHTHTHTHTH

I grabbed my cellphone off of my dresser and flipped it open. Six un-read messages from Clary. Ugh. How could I stand being with her? I deleted the messages without reading them, then pressed 1. I can't believe I had her on speed-dial. She's so-"Hey Clary!" I said when she picked up the phone, interrupting my inner musing.

"Jace! Oh em gee you called me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. This is me calling you. Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Jace." She sounded so trusting. It almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do...almost. Then I got lost thinking about Alec's eyes and forgot to reply. "...Um, Jace?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that, Clary." I cleared my throat. "Hey, could you meet me at Taki's?"

"Sure, Jace." She said. Then, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I said. And it was true. My life was wrong right now, but I was going to make it right. "See you in 10!" I hung up.

** ClaryPOV**

I stared at my cell-phone, trying to raise my eyebrow and failing. I could tell that there was something up with Jace when he spoke to me on the phone. He didn't speak to me like he used to...it was almost as if he wasn't attracted to me anymore. I scrunched up my face as I tried to think of what could be going on with him. Then, I gasped. No...he couldn't have found out about me and the phouka! Damn!

My day wasn't going so great. I tried to flat-iron my hair this morning and it just fuzzed like crazy, then I blinked hard while putting on mascara and it got all over. And now my boyfriend found out that I was cheating on him. Sigh. Oh well. Might as well go over there and face my problems. But...maybe, when Jace and I are no longer together, the phouka and I could actually be an item? That brightened up my mood a little bit as I got dressed in a boring T-shirt and boring jeans over boring shoes.

I gave Clancy a high-five as I walked into Taki's. Kaelie walked over to me as I sat in a booth. "What would you like to have this evening, darling?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Nothing right now, Kaelie. Thanks, though."

She raised her eyebrow at me, making my smile slip a little bit. Is the world against me? "Alright then." She said smoothly, then walked away. I put my head in my hands. Why did eyebrows have to exist? I mean, really, what is their purpose? Besides to mock me by their one-sided movement, I mean.

I heard the slight rustle of fabric as somebody slid into the booth but I didn't raise my head. I knew that, when I did, one of the hairy peices above that person's eyes would be a level above the other one. A voice was cleared and I decided that I had no choice but to look up. Jace stared at me with his eyebrow raised. I let out a wail. People stared, then went back to their food when I controlled my freak-out. I took a breath. "Hey Jace."

He nodded his head. "Hey." He looked smokin' today.

"Are you going to order anything, Jace?" I asked when he zoned out, his eyes staring un-seeingly at my left earlobe.

"Oh." He shook his head a little. "No. I have to be somewhere soon." He cleared his throat. "And we're not going to be here for long."

I gulped. Here it comes. "Yes Jace?"

He heaved a sigh. "Clary. I don't think we should be together anymore."

I was right. ...wow. I sighed too. "You know what, Jace? I agree."

He raised his blonde eyebrow again and I almost punched him. "Really?"

"Yes. I just have one question, Jace." I bit my lip, then stopped because it's hard to speak while doing that. "How did you find out about me and the phouka?"

Jace's mouth dropped open in complete astonishment. Oh hot darn. He didn't find out...until now. I broke the silence. "Hm. Well. Never mind then." He looked like he had been hit across the back of the head with a two-by-four. "So I guess since we're officially broken up, I don't have to say your name in every sentance anymore?" He managed to shake his head, which I assumed meant that I didn't have to do that anymore. Cool. "Okay! Bye then!" I skipped out of the resaurant.

I leaned against a random wall. Wow, it felt weird being rid of Jace. Felt kinda good. I pulled out my phone and played with the settings until the phouka was now my number 1 on speed-dial. I smiled and phoned him. "Heelloo?" He answered with his sexy voice.

"Hey pookie, guess what?" I could barely contain my happiness.

"Whaaat?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend! We can finally be together!"

His exclimation of "Yaaaayyy!" couldn't have made me feel any more elated. How I loved him. I didn't even know his name, but I loved him. And now we could finally get that happy ending we've dreamed of. Also, phoukas didn't have eyebrows.

**READ MORE-**


	3. Step Two: Woo Alec

**JacePOV**

After about five minutes of staring blankly at the empty seat of the booth across from me, thoughts of Alec finally got me to leave. Clary and the phouka? Oh well. At least we both had somebody to go to. And I...hope they're happy or whatever. I shook my head to get rid of unwanted images and tried to fill it with pictures of Alec shirtless. Ah. That's better.

As I made my way over to the Institute, I stopped in front of a wedding dress shop to check my appearance in the window. Yep, I was looking hot today, as usual. But, I still spent a few minutes fixing my lushious golden locks. Some girl actually asked me if I was going to buy anything, or whether I wanted to window shop with her. Of course, I said, "Uhh, no." I had a man to woo.

I strutted into the Institute, calling out "Hello? Who is in the building? Show yourself!"

"Uh...I'm here." I heard a very familiar and sexy voice call from upstairs. I nearly swooned...in a totally manly way, of course. I guessed that the Angel must be on my side because wonderful Alec was the only one home. It was fate.

I was brought from my thanking of unknown greater beings by the man of my dreams (litterally) walking through the door. He was wearing dark-wash jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a light blue T-shirt under a leather jacket. Well, the only-and I mean _only_-good thing about him being with that warlock was that he dressed better than he did before. But, don't get me wrong, I've realized that he looks hot in everything.

I smiled my sexy smile, yeah the one that I practiced in the mirror for fifteen minutes every day to get to its sexy perfection. "Hey Alec. Just the person I wanted to see."

Alec looked confused. "Um...okay. What do you want?" Well, not exactly inviting or encouraging, but I got lost in the adorable weirded-out expression that he was wearing on those pale features. When I didn't reply right away, he spoke again. "Come on, get on with it, Jace! I have a date with Magnus in half-an-hour so this can't take long."

My expression darkened against my will, I assume, because Alec then said suspiciously, "What's up with you?"

I rid myself of the thoughts of Magnus Bane out with my Alec so that I could concentrate more on winning him over. I had to prove to him that my feelings for him were real. More real than the feelings he thought he had for the warlock. "Alec, I have something important to tell you."

"Yes?"

Oh Angel, what do I say? Well, how about, "I'm in love with you."

Alec surprised me by bursting out laughing. After the short spurt, he spoke, "Wow, Jace you actually had me going there for a second."

I was a little distracted by the glorious sound of his laughter that I didn't register his words until he made to leave the room. "What? Where are you going? Alec, I'm completely serious: I love you!"

"Love you too, bro." He said casually over his shoulder, and I knew that he didn't mean the words like I did. Why was he feining brotherly affection over real attraction?

I ran after him into the kitchen. "Alec, stop teasing, I'm being serious."

He turned around, and this time his expression wasn't amused or lighthearted. He was frowning a little. "Okay, Jace, just drop it, okay? You had your joke."

"I couldn't joke about my feelings for you, Alec!" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"'Kay, this isn't funny anymore, Jace. You don't have to be so cruel about it. Lay off." He tried to escape my grip but I held him tighter until he looked into my eyes. He had to see the truth in my luminous golden orbs. He stared into my eyes and I saw the recognition in them. Finally he saw that I was serious! But, to my surprise and dismay, his expression turned slightly angry. "What's wrong with you? Did one of Clary's experimental runes go wrong or something?" He again tried to shake off my hands, but I held firm. He had to see what lengths I would go to for him.

"Clary? No, Alec, I broke up with her today. When I realized how in love with you I was, I couldn't bear to be with her anymore. _You're_ the only one that I want." Alec's gorgeous eyes grew wide and I took the initiative to lean forward and brush my lips against his. But, before things could go any further, Alec roughly shoved me away from him. In my surprise of his forcefulness, I relinquished my grip on his muscular arms.

He retreated away from me until his back hit the counter. He was spluttering, but no coherent words came out. My kissing skills tended to do that to some people...although we had barely even kissed. The look in his eyes wasn't exactly reciprocating mine, either. I was a little hurt from the rejection, but decided that he was just taken by surprise and a little confused. I could show him my love. I closed the distance between us and claimed his mouth once more. This kiss was even shorter than the first when he angrily pushed me away again.

"Come on, Alec, stop this. I know that you want-" My words were cut off when Alec slapped me sharply across the face. I put my hand to my throbbing cheek. I was astonished. Alec Lightwood had bitch-slapped me!

"No, Jace, I don't want anything to do with you." He said coldly and the look in his eyes felt like a seraph blade to the heart. He was looking at me like I had violated him or something. I was doing him a pleasure! How could he reject me like this?

I could do nothing for a few seconds but stare as he walked out of the room. No, I would not let him get away from me like this; he had to see how much I cared about him, that my feelings were real and strong. I ran out behind him. "Alec wait, where are you going!" I called out. He was almost at the door.

"To Magnus'!" He shouted back.

Those two words felt like he had slapped me...again. "Please just let me explain myself, Alec! I need you!"

He turned around with a stormy expression on his face. "No, Jace. I will _not_ do this. For _years_ I was in love with you and you payed me no attention what-so-ever. You fell in love with Clary instead and, even when you thought that she was your _sister_, you chose her over me. And now, when I'm _finally_ happy with my life, when I'm happy with somebody who _loves me back_ more than you ever could, you come running in here with declarations of love. I don't love you Jace. Not anymore."

And with that last blow to my heart, Alec walked out the door, shutting it behind him forcefully. "Alec..." I didn't think that it could hurt so much. Being so in love with somebody, but have them entirely captivated by another. For the first time I fully realized exactly what I had put Alec through for years.

**What do you think? One more chapter to go. :)**


	4. Love

**AlecPOV**

I slammed the Institute door behind me and walked away with my hands in my pockets and my head down. I didn't want random strangers to see the mixture of anger and hurt that was churning inside me. Magnus always tells me that, even though I try to hide them, my emotions are always plain to see on my face.

I couldn't believe that Jace had done that! At first I thought he was joking, but then he wouldn't let it go. And, when I looked into his eyes, I saw that he actually believed what he was saying. I still don't know what came to change him and I don't even care. It just hurt so much. From when I was twelve years old to almost a year ago I had been completely infatuated with Jace. But then I found Magnus and experienced, for the first time, what it was like to have somebody reciprocate my feelings. And the more time I spent with Magnus, the less I thought about Jace, until the love I had for him had completely dwindled away.

And now he decides that he loves me. Now, when my heart completely belongs to Magnus Bane. Jace did today what I had fantasized about countless times in my past. I had literally dreamed about him coming into the Institute, wanting to talk to me only, professing his love, and sealing it with a kiss. But, things were so different now. I love Magnus like I've never loved anyone before. And Jace decides to prance in there and do the exact things that I had thought I wanted, but now it was more like a slap in the face. This seemed like how the Seelie Queen would turn every desire you had against you.

My mind was so far away that I only remembered where I was walking when I almost passed it. My face felt raw from the wind and from the tears threatening to fall. I looked up at the Brooklyn flat and sighed in relief. Finally, a comforting sight. I pressed the button below the name Bane, as I had done countless times in the past year. I would use my key, but I left it at home. And, even if I had had it with me, my mind was in such a dissary that I would have used the buzzer anyways.

"Alec, is that you?" Came the voice that I knew so well. I had forgotten about our date, actually, I just needed him right now.

"Yeah." I said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He could tell that from over an intercmom. He knew me so well. "Come on up."

I opened the door and ascended the stairs, still thinking about the events of ten minutes ago. The door flew open before I could put my hand to the doorknob and there stood Magnus Bane. Just seeing him made me lose all resistance and I just stepped into his arms and held him tightly. Right now, he was all I needed in this world.

"Alec, what happened?" He asked gently, stroking my hair. I just pressed my face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. I couldn't talk right now, I just needed him to hold me. After standing in the doorway for a few minutes, he lightly dislodged me to close the door and lead me inside. We sat on the couch and I pressed close to his side once more. My cheek was on his shoulder and his hair, which was styled down, tickled my forehead.

He traced the outline of my jaw. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered after a few moments of comforting silence.

"Not really, but I think I owe you an explination." I whispered back, then looked into his captivating eyes. "Jace confessed his love for me."

Magnus' forehead creased a little. "Really? Was it some cruel joke?" He asked protectively.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his slim waist. "That's what I thought at first. But, if you had looked into his eyes, you could see that he was serious."

His arms tightened around me as if he thought I was going to leave him. "What happened?" He repeated.

"He kissed me."

Magnus tensed. "What did you do?"

"I hit him." I said, and was glad when Magnus' voice lost that shadow of suspicion.

"Really?"

"And then he had the nerve to try it again, so I ran. He never stopped telling me how real and strong his feelings were for me and how, deep down, I loved him and only thought that I was in love with you." I looked into his strange, yet beautiful, eyes and knew that I should tell him everything. So, I proceeded to explain how I had fantasized the exact thing happening for most of my life. Magnus frowned a little, but I made sure he knew that I felt none of that now. "But he's wrong. I don't love him anymore, otherwise I would have felt something other than repulsion when he kissed me. And that's all I felt-a sense of wrongness."

"I want to kill him."

"Magnus, I felt nothing when he kissed me! You're the only one that I want."

His gaze softened and he leaned forward so that our foreheads touched. "It's alright, Alec. I believe you. I know."

My eyes fluttered closed and I reveled in his closeness. "I love you." I whispered, then kissed him softly. Kissing Magnus was nothing like Jace's kisses had been. Not even close.

**Author's Second Note: Well that was fun! :D Please please review! You just have to press the little button below and write a sentence on what you thought of it. Or even what you think of the new American Idol or why grape flavoured things taste nothing like real grapes. I actually planned to write this all in one sitting, but then I got kicked off of the computer and sort of forgot about it. Sorry! :P**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
